mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinnok's Spire
Shinnok's Spire is a large structure located in the Netherrealm. Overview This massive temple was the home of the fallen Elder God Shinnok, who controlled the entire dark Realm from within the chambers of his sanctuary. It is revered as sacred by the wicked cult known as The Brotherhood of Shadow, worshippers of Shinnok. The spire contained numerous floors. Special portals are required to pass to the next level. A number of Wraiths and Demons were present within the Spire. The very top of the Spire was where Shinnok's throne room was present. Walls of spikes are present where unwary travelers are capable of being killed on, with canals of blood being present from those who have perished. Konquest Mode Challanges Shinnok's Spire presents Taven with various challenges he has to pass in order to advance to the next level. * Destroy the glowing pillars: Within the ground level of Shinnok's Spire, Taven is confronted with the first challenge: to destroy the glowing pillars in the room while being attacked by a number of Demon Wards unleashed by Wraiths who summoned them, to shatter the hexagonal jewels on the wall, and open the portal to the next level. * Kill the Imps to fill the meter: As soon as Taven gets to the second level, he faces a Giant Summoner Daemon. Once a third of the Summoner Daemon's health has been lost he will recede from view and tiny Imps will appear. Using the mallet supplied, the player must kill all the Imps to fill the meter. The process will be repeated until the meter is filled. * Defeat Havik: Once on the third level, Taven and Shinnok are confronted by Havik, who does not let them proceed. Havik states that Shinnok will not regain control of anything as long as he draws breath. The statement enrages Taven, who engages Havik in Kombat, and is forced to defeat him to proceed. * Defeat all the Demon Warmongers: As Taven gets to the fourth floor, he is confronted with Demon Warmongers which he has to defeat in order to advance. * Sever the limbs of the Demon Warmongers: Taven will be given a flaming sword in the fifth level in the form of a dark room so he can sever the limbs of the Demon Warmongers and proceed. * Defeat Sheeva and Kintaro: Arriving at the last level, the throne room, Taven will have to face Sheeva, who states the Spire belongs to her clan and the enraged Kintaro. In the end, this entire sequence is revealed to merely be a deception meant to test Taven's strength, with all these foes in fact being illusions conjured by Shinnok himself. Trivia * Shinnok's Spire is similar to the real-life Necromanteion temple dedicated to Hades and Persephone, located in south-east Europe. Gallery Wraiths.jpg|The Wraiths summoning Demon Wards. Inside_Shinnok's_Spire.jpg|This arena with monastic-looking, sinister interiors is one of the chambers within Shinnok's Spire. Taven_in_the_Netherrealm.png|Taven on his way towards Shinnok's Spire Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Arenas Category:Arenas Category:Konquest Mode Arenas Category:Netherrealm Locations